As long as an individual remains alive, there exists the need that the individual periodically relieve himself by urinating. Most often, individuals find themselves in close proximity to bathroom facilities, e.g., toilet or urinals. However, on occasion, individuals such as hunters and sportsmen, find themselves in locations such as large wooded areas or fields, where bathroom facilities are not in close proximity. In such circumstances, when the necessity to urinate arises, such individuals will often find a suitable location for urinating close by, such as against a tree or rock. Urination on trees, rocks or other objects having irregular surfaces, can often lead to urine splashes which frequently reach the individual's body and clothes, leaving an unpleasant and unsanitary condition which can lead to a potentially non-hygienic environment including increased germs and risk of disease. Sprayed urine, often caused by heavy winds, can also lead to these problems. Therefore, a device is needed that is economical, convenient and portable, and that when used, conveys urine a sufficient distance away from the user to prevent any splashing and sprays of urine from reaching the user's body or clothes.
The present invention relates to a cane including an integral urination aid for use when bathroom facilities are unavailable. The invention enables a user, such as a hunter, a hiker, or other outdoorsman, to convey the urine a sufficient distance from the user's body and clothes so that splashed or sprayed urine that has fallen from the discharge end of the urination aid does not reach the user's body or clothes. The present invention provides a urination aid which is simple, portable, hygienic, reliable in design and handling, and which allows for reuse without any required intermediate emptying. The present invention can be taken along and used on extended trips in the outdoors with optimum convenience.